Always and Forever
by firemisstress47
Summary: A SenshiGeneral romance set in the Silver Millenium. Mostly features ReiJaedite, but also has the other couples in there. Previously posed as 'A Rei and Jaedite Story.'
1. The First Meeting

Always and Forever

By: firemisstress47

Chapter 1 'The First Meeting'

Author's notes: This is the story of the first time Jaedite travels with Endymion to the moon and meets Rei and the rest of Serenity's court. Serenity and Rei are cousins in this story. So are Ami and Makoto. The Princesses are all 17 and the Prince and the Generals are all 20. This is my first fan-fiction so any comments/suggestions/constructive criticism would be appreciated.

Disclaimer: I don not own Sailor Moon or any other related characters, so do not sue me! Please!!!

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's P.O.V.

 "Lord Jaedite may I speak to you," the Prince asked me one afternoon after training.

"Yes, Prince Endymion, what is it?" I replied.

"I would like you to accompany me on my trip to the Moon. We will be there for about three months training with the Inner Princesses. There will also be the announcement of Princess Serenity's and my engagement."

"Yes Prince. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. Be ready by 12 noon." 

"Yes, Sir," I bowed and then took my leave to go get my things packed. I had never been to the Moon before that trip, but I had heard many stories about the Silver Kingdom that was located on the Moon. I had also heard many things about Princess Serenity and her court, which consisted of the four Inner Princesses of Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter.

            The next day at about 11:30 I had all my luggage and bags down at the teleportation spot to meet the Prince and who ever else he had chosen to bring with him. I soon found out the he had chosen the bring the rest of his court, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoycite along with my self.  At about ten to noon the Prince showed up and we left Earth and landed safely on the Moon. 

            "Welcome to the Kingdom of Queen Serenity. I am Princess Rei of Mars and I was sent here to welcome you on behalf of Princess Serenity," a voice spoke as soon as we stepped of the landing. I looked up to see Prince Endymion walking up to a tall woman with long raven hair. I did not get a very good look at her because the Prince was soon embracing her in a hug.

"Endymion what are you doing?" she asked in surprise.

"Well Rei, I'm giving my future cousin-in-law a hug," was what he replied.

            "Well, I guess since you're basically family that's allowed," she replied with a smile. "How was your trip?"

            "It was just fine. How's my Serenity?" he asked as they parted.

            "Serena is practically running around the Palace in excitement of your arrival," she answered with a laugh. She then turned to face us Generals that were just standing by watching. "And who are these gentlemen, Endymion?" 

            "These are my four Generals. Lord Jaedite, Lord Kunzite, Lord Nephrite, and Lord Zoycite. They are the ones you and the other Princesses are going to be training with," he replied while pointing to each one of us in turn. 

We all bowed and then I got a really good look at her. She was tall with a medium complexion. It was not pale but it was not as dark as you would see on Earth. She had dark violet eyes and long raven hair that she wore down to her waist. She had a long red dress on and a tiara that was silver with a red ruby in the center. In that ruby, the symbol of Mars was engraved. Behind her stood what I assumed to be her guards. They all had the same complexion and hair color as her except for one. This one had darker skin and light brown hair and looked more like an Earthling than a Martian. I knew from my studies that all the Martian Guards were of distant blood relation to the royal family so I was wondering why he looked so different from all the other ones.

"We should get going," Prince Endymion said.

"Yes, we should," replied Princess Rei. "It's not that far to the main entrance to the Palace and from there you will turn right and go up to the third floor. Then you will go to the left and there will be two rooms. Each with two bedrooms for you to divide up however you would like," she told us Generals. "Would like someone to show you the way?"

"That would be very nice, Princess Rei," I answered. She then turned to one of the three guards behind her and told them something that we could not hear. "Follow Yuuichirou," she instructed pointing to the brown haired guard I noticed earlier. "He will show you to your rooms." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "Here you are," said Yuuichirou as he held open the door to the first room. "The other room is right there across the hall. I hope you enjoy your stay here on the Moon." He then bowed low and left.

            "So you guys who wants which room?" I asked the other three. "I'll take this one with who ever wants to share with me."

            "I will," Kunzite said. "Nephrite and Zoycite can have the other room." After getting in the room and picking which bedroom we wanted we both came and sat down in the common room area. 

            "So what do you think of that Princess? She's pretty good looking isn't she," said Kunzite after awhile.

            "KUNZITE! You're not supposed to be thinking like that!" I yelled at him.

            "Well it's not like anyone is going to find out," was all he had as a reply. "Anyway, what are you wearing to the ball?"

            "What ball?"

            "The Welcoming Ball tonight."

            "We have to go to a ball tonight? When did the Prince tell us this?"

            "When you were too busy staring at the Princess to listen to the Prince!"

            "I was not! I was just thinking about why her one guard was different than the other two."

            "Was he? I didn't notice. Well anyway we have to be ready at 6 o'clock tonight for the ball. For now we can explore the palace grounds. So that's where I'm going. Bye."

After Kun left I went and sat down at the window. Outside I could see what looked like a training ground with three of the Sailor Senshi on it. THE SAILOR SENSHI?!?! I didn't know that the Sailor Senshi lived on the Moon. They were the characters of many great legends and tales that told of the chosen one from each planet that would be given the powers of that planet. Only they would have the power to call upon the God of that planet and protect our Solar System. But down on Earth we were told that they were just legends, tales of our ancestors who dreamed of heroes to come and protect them. I never in my wildest dreams imagined that they were real. But it had to be them, who else would have the powers that they had? I then decided to go down and try to get a closer look at them.

            I had made my way down to the main level of the Palace, but was having trouble finding my way out.

            "Are you lost?" a familiar voice asked me as I wandered around the main floor. I turned to be looking strait into the deep violet eyes of Princess Rei.

            "Actually Princess Rei, I am," I said as I bowed. "Could you possibly tell me how to get outside?"

            "How about I do better than that, I'll show you how to get outside myself."

"Thank you, Princess Rei," I said as I bowed again.

            We didn't really talk much as she showed me the way out. It is a custom of Earth that is you are with someone of higher rank than you; you do not speak until spoken too. 

            "So what is it like down on Earth?" the Princess asked once we got away from the hustle and bustle of the mail hallway.

            "It is very different then it is here. There are many different lands. They range from large forests with huge trees to deserts with very little vegetation at all. The plants come in many different varieties. It is also more colorful than it is here. I seem to notice that most things here look silver. Have you never been there your Highness?"

            "Never. I spend most of my time here with Serena, excuse me, Princess Serenity. Endymion always comes here to visit her so I have never traveled there with her either."

            "I strongly recommend a trip there, your Highness. What is it like on Mars, if you don't mind me asking?"

            "Not at all. It is also quite different then the Moon is. It is rocky and barren in most places. But other places have flowing rivers and lush vegetation. I love my planet and I wish I spent more time there, but I have a duty to protect my Princess and I must see that it is done. When I am married I will inherit my kingdom and then can spend as much time as I want on my planet. But when I become Queen I will miss my cousin and the rest of her court. We've become really close because we spend almost all our time together." 

            "I know how that is. I spend most of my time with Prince Endymion and the other three Generals." 

            "Here we are," said Princess Rei as the guards by the door held it open for her. "I'm sorry it took so long but I wanted to take you out the side door and not right by the training grounds. It can sometimes be a little dangerous when people are practicing on it."

            "Where have we come out, Princess Rei?" I asked as I looked around. We were in some sort of garden that had a flower that looked just like the rose that grew on Earth.

            "We are in Princess Serenity's garden. And yes, that flower there is the Earth's rose. It was a gift to her by Endymion. Do you want the tour of the grounds?"

            "That would be lovely Princess." I replied not even realizing that she knew what I was thinking about.

            "Please call me Rei now that we are away from the rest of the people."

            "As you wish… Rei."

************************************************************************************

Rei's P.O.V.

"As you wish… Rei," Lord Jaedite said with some hesitation.

"Thank you," I replied giving him a smile.

"But only if you will call me Jaedite," he answered while returning the smile.

"Very well, Jaedite. This here is the fountain that Serena had put in, in honor of her court."

"Wow, you must be good if the Princess had a fountain put in for you."

"It wasn't just for me; it was for Princess Minako, Princess Makoto, and Princess Ami also."

"Those are the other members of the Princess's court right?"

"Yes, Princess Minako of Venus, Princess Makoto of Jupiter, and Princess Ami of Mercury."

"Where are we now… Rei?" Jaedite asked hesitantly.

"We are by Lake Serenity, in a place very few people know about. This is where Endymion proposed to Serena." I answered him while I looked at him face to face for the first time. He was a very good looking gentleman. His blonde hair went well with his soft blue eyes. His hair also matched the uniform he wore well. It was black and green, the official colors of Earth, and he had a sword at his side. He had a very muscular figure and looked very strong.

"Princess, are you here?" I heard my personal guard ask,

"Yes Yuuichirou, I'm right here. What do you need?"

"I was sent to make sure that you remember that the King and Queen were coming in at 5:30 and that the Ball is at 6 o'clock, your Highness," he said while stepping into the clearing.

"Yes Yuuichirou, I remember. Do you happen to have the time?"

"It is 3 o'clock, Princess."

"Thank you. Was there anything else?"

"No, your Highness."

"Then you may leave Yuuichirou."

"Yes, Princess," He said with a bow and then left.

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's P.O.V.

"Yes, Princess," Yuuichirou said as he bowed. Then he left.

"Princess, err... Rei, may I ask you a question," I asked.

"Yes, anything," she replied giving me a confused look. "Why did you think you needed to ask?"

"Because that is the custom on Earth."

"Well you are on the Moon now so you should really learn their customs."

"Well anyway, why doesn't Yuuichirou look like the rest of your guards? I thought that the Martian Guards were all of blood relation to the Royal family."

"That is true yes, but Yuuichirou's mother was my nanny when I was first born. She was a widow, with a two-year-old child. Then she fell in love with an Earthling and moved there to be with him. Both his mother and his step-father were killed in the Negaverse Uprising when he was five years old. My mother found a family on Mars to take him in as soon as she found that out. When he was ten he came to my temple asking to be taught."

"So how did he get to be a guard?"

"He was the best with a blade so my father made an exception to the rule. My father looks on him almost as if he were the son he never had. He is now my personal guard. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes very much so." Then my pager went off.

"What is that?" asked Rei.

"My pager, the Prince is calling me, I must go."

"Well than, let me show you the way back."

************************************************************************************

End of Chapter 1 "The First Meeting."  What did you think?? Please Review!!!!


	2. The Welcoming Ball

Always and Forever 

By: firemisstress47

Chapter 2 'The Welcoming Ball'

Author's notes: This is the second chapter in my story. Sorry it is so short but all it does is basically develop the story line more for the later chapters. Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other related characters. 

************************************************************************************

Rei's POV

            "Rei! It is so nice to see you again," said my mother, when she first stepped off the teleportation platform.

            "You too, mother. I have missed you so much these last five months," I cried as I ran up and gave her a hug. My mother and I used to be really close before I was called to serve my Princess. Now we don't see each other that often and we are not as close as we used to be.

            "How was your trip?" I asked my father, who was just stepping off the platform.

            "It was uneventful," was his reply. My father and I had never been that close, since I was born a girl. He had been hoping for a son to continue the family name. It was an even greater disappointment to him when the doctors told my parents that they would not be able to have any more children. 

            "Thank the Gods for that. Why did you decide to come to the Moon on such short notice?" I asked.

            "I thought we should be here for the announcement of our only niece's engagement," answered my mother. "Also we have important things to discuss with you." 

            "Such as?"

            "Things that we will discuss later," my father said sternly, and I knew better than to press the subject anymore. 

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's POV

            It was about 5:30 p.m. and I still had no idea what I was going to wear to the ball. The Prince just told us to dress formally. 

            "What should I wear?" I asked Kunzite, who seemed to be dressed and ready to go already. He was wearing his black uniform that was used for special occasions on Earth.

            "What does it matter? Are you trying to impress someone?" He replied giving me a sly look.

            "I… I don't have a… any idea what you are talking about," I studdered. 

            "Of course you don't. That's why you didn't go for a two hour walk with the Martian Princess today," he said slyly.

            "How do you know about that?"

            "I saw you two. And since when are you allowed to address royalty on a first name basis?"

            "Since she asked me to."

            "Oh really…"

            "Shut up, Kunz! I need help! What should I wear?"

            "How about your dress uniform? That's what I'm wearing."

            "Okay." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            15 minuets later, I was dressed and ready to go.

            "Are you ready to go yet?" I asked Kunzite.

            "Yes, and I have been for 15 minuets. I was just waiting for you to make up your mind on what to wear and how to do your hair. I didn't realize this ball was that big of a deal," he answered.

            "Okay then, let's go."

We walked downstairs to the ball room to find that we were one of the first  there.

            "Where have you guys been?" asked the Prince when we walked over to him.

            "Jed here had to spend an hour trying to decide what to wear. You'd think he was trying to impress someone," Kunzite smiled.

            "Oh really Jed. I heard Princess Rei talking about you to Serenity today. Seems you two had a nice little walk. That wouldn't be who you are trying to impress, now would it?" asked the Prince, while giving me that look of his. 

            "We were just taking a walk. Nothing more," I answered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Rei's POV

            "Gods Rei, what is taking you so long?" asked Serena from outside my door.  

            "Nothing, I'm just getting ready."

            "Well you are usually the first one ready, and today you're the last."

            "Really? How late am I?"

            "You're not really late, just that we're all ready and we are waiting for you and your escort.  By the way, who is your escort?" 

            "Yuuichirou, who else do you think my father would allow? Well anyway, I'm ready now." I opened up the door to see Serena waiting there impatiently for me.

            "Well, where is Yuuichirou?"

            "I don't know. What am I his personal keeper?" I snapped

            "No, I was just wondering if you knew."

            "Sorry Serena, I didn't mean to snap at you. I just really don't want to go to this ball."

            "Well you have to, so let's see if we can find Yuuichirou."

            "I'm right here," Yuuichirou said before we had to go look for him.      "Sorry to keep you Princess' waiting."

            "No problem, now let's go," said Serena.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jaedite's POV

                        Princess Serenity and her court walked in just as the Queen was standing up to begin her Welcoming Speech. She announced them and than began her prepared speech. Princess Rei was wearing a beautiful red dress that flowed down to the floor. She was wearing the silver tiara that she had been wearing when I first saw her. Her long raven hair was falling down freely and had gentle curls in it. 

            "I would first like to thank you all for coming to this special occasion tonight," began the Queen. "And I would also like to extend a special welcome to Prince Endymion and his generals. Now, let the dancing begin!"

            People began slowly to move out onto the dance floor while the orchestra played a waltz. The Prince left us and went right over to the Princess and began to dance with her. I saw Princess Rei dancing with her guard, Yuuichirou. The Martian King and Queen were also out dancing. I noted how much Rei looked like her father. He had the same raven hair and pale skin that she did. Her mother however, had brown hair and darker skin. Almost like that of Princess Rei's guard, Yuuichirou. The first waltz ended and I saw more people entering the dance floor for the next song. 

            "Come on Jed, let's go talk to the Princesses," said Kun.

            "Okay," I said as I followed behind him. The rest of the guys then started talking to the three Princesses that were standing there. Since I had no one to talk to, I went over to the refreshment table to get something to drink.

            "Why are you not out there dancing?" Princess Rei asked me while I was getting some water. She scared me and I nearly dropped the cup.

            "Because I have no one to dance with."

            "Well all you have to do is ask someone. Most ladies here would love to dance with a handsome gentleman like yourself."

            "Well, in that case, may I please have this dance milady?"

            "Of course you may, General," she smiled

            I led her out on to the dance floor, and we danced for a long time. She was an excellent dancer and we danced very well together. When we stopped the crowd was beginning to thin out. 

            "It was very nice dancing with you, Jaedite," Princess Rei said when we stopped.

            "As it was with you, Princess."

            "Please, call me Rei."

            "Yes, Rei."

            I walked away form her over to where Prince Endymion was standing.

            "Wow, what was that?" he asked.

            "Nothing, we just danced."

            "Well usually she escapes after the third song. Tonight she's one of the last to leave. You must be some dancer," he said with a laugh.

            "Hahaha, very funny Prince. If you will excuse me I would like to go to bed."

            "Remember, we meet at the training grounds at 11 o'clock tomorrow morning for our first training session."

            "Yes, Prince," I said as I bowed and left. 

************************************************************************************

end of chap. 2 "The Welcoming Ball" so what did you think?? Was it terribly bad?? J 


	3. The Big News

Always and Forever

By: firemisstress47

Chapter 3 'The Big News'

Author's notes: This is the third chapter in my story. It shows the news that Rei's parents wanted to discuss with her when they first arrived on the Moon. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other related characters.

************************************************************************************

Rei's POV

            "Princess, are you awake?" Mary-Anne the housekeeper asked me.

            "What time is it?" I asked.

            "5:30 in the morning, your mother and father would like to talk to you."

            "Okay, I will be right there."

            "Yes, ma'am. I will let them know you are on your way," she said while bowing and then left.

            As I got myself out of bed, I wondered why my parents would want to talk to me this early. Then I remembered I had training at 9 and they left to go back to Mars at 11. This would be the only chance I would have to talk to them. I put on a simple red dress, and pulled my hair back into a loose tie. I opened up the door to see Yuuichirou standing there waiting for me.

            "Are you ready to go Princess?" he asked me.

            "Yes," I answered. "Let's go."

            We walked in silence to the room where my mother and father were staying. Yuuichirou  knocked on the door and my father opened it.

            "Thank you, Yuuichirou . Please wait here for a moment," he said to Yuuichirou . 

            "Yes, your Highness," Yuuichirou  answered with a bow.

            My father shut the door and walked over to the chairs where my mother was sitting. 

            "Take a seat Rei," he said while motioning to a chair set up across from theirs.

            I sat down, and wondered what this was about. My parents never had a private talk with me before. Maybe they were telling me I had to marry someone. That would really stink, because I had actually found a guy that I actually liked. I began to think about Jaedite and his blonde hair and deep blue eyes, that you seem to fall into when ever you look into them.

            "As you know the Martian Kingdom will be passed down to you in a few years. We have decided it is time to tell you the truth about some things that we have hidden from you," my father began snapping me out of my daydream. "As you know your mother was the one that married into the Royal Family. But you probably do not know that your mother was married once before she married me. Her first husband died while she was seven months pregnant with his son."

            I could not believe what my father was telling me. I had a brother. Even if he was just a half brother, he was still a brother.

            "When her son was born, he was sent to live with one of his aunts. His aunt was also your nanny. When his foster mother moved to Earth, he went with her and her husband. When they both were killed, he came to the Moon to study under the Solar System's best Priestess, you."

            I instantly knew who he was talking about because I had only allowed one student, Yuuichirou . I was in denial. 

            "I'm sure you know who I am talking about by now Rei."

            "Yes father, but are you sure about this?" I asked.

            "Yes Rei, we are. Are you okay with this?" my mother asked.

            "I'm just in a little bit of shock, that's all," I answered.

            "Would it be alright with you, if I adopted Yuuichirou  and officially made him my son? That would make him Prince Yuuichirou , but you would still be the official heir to the Martian Throne."

            I didn't know what to say. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open.

            "Rei…" my mother said, while coming over to put her arm around me.

            "I'm okay with the whole thing. I have always thought of Yuuichirou  more like a brother more than anything," I finally said.

            "Rei are you sure?" asked my father.

            "Yes, completely." 

            "Well I am glad we had a chance to discuss this with you, but it is now 8:50 and you should probably get out to the training field. We will talk to you again before we leave," my father said.

            "Yes father," I said, as I left.

            I walked out the door to find Yuuichirou  still waiting there for my father to talk to him. He bowed and gave me a smile when I walked by him. I returned the smile and told him my father would see him now. While walking to the training grounds, I had many thoughts and feelings going through my head. When I got near there, I heard the voices the others calling my name. 

            "Rei there you are!" cried Serena when I walked up. "We were just going to send someone to look for you." 

            "Sorry I'm late, I was talking with my parents."

            "Is everything okay?" asked Makoto. 

            "Yeah everything's great," I lied.

            "Okay then, let's start with sword fighting," Serena suggested, trying to change the subject. 

            "Great idea," I answered, giving her a thankful smile. I really didn't want to get into the whole story, here in front of everyone. 

            "Okay, let's pair off into partners," Endymion said. "Zoicite you go with Princess Ami, Nephrite you go with Princess Makoto, Kunzite you go with Princess Minakoko, and Jaedite you go with Princess Rei. I will stay with Princess Serenity." 

************************************************************************************

Jaedite's POV

            "Okay everybody, let's start with some basic defense techniques," Prince Endymion commanded. 

            "Shall we begin Princess?" I asked. "Princess… are you okay?"

            "Huh?  Oh I'm sorry, I'm kind of letting my mind wander today. And please, call me Rei." 

            "As you wish."

            We worked on some defense techniques for a while, but I could tell that Rei was not concentrating as hard as she could.

            "That's enough sword fighting, let's work on power control," Princess Ami suggested. "We could all use some work on that."

            "Great idea Ami. You're right we do need to work on power control," agreed Princess Serena.

            "Mercury Crystal Power!"

            "Venus Crystal Power!"

            "Mars Crystal Power!"

            "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

            "Moon Crystal Power!"

            The five princesses that were standing there, instantly transformed into the Sailor Senshi of the Inner Planets. So the Senshi were real.  The princess of each planet was also the Senshi of that planet. We Generals just stood there in amazement that there were actually the Sailor Senshi that we had read about in the legends and tales of Earth. 

            "What should we practice first, Ami?" Princess Minakoko asked after they transformed. 

            "Let's work on power control. For example, concentrating on one thing instead of letting your mind wander," Princess Ami replied.

            "What should we do?" I asked her. "We don't have any special powers like you do."

            "Are you sure you don't? I think you just need to learn what they are and how to control them," Princess Serena answered me.

************************************************************************************

Rei's POV

            "Sere, can I talk to you real quick?" I asked Serena, after we had done some concentration exercises. 

            "Yeah sure Rei, what's up?" 

            "Let's go over here, away from everybody else."

            "Okay. So what's this about?"

            "Did you know I have a brother?"

            "What? You don't have a brother."

            "Yes I do. He's my half brother. My mother was married once before my father and had a son. My father is now going to officially adopt this step-son of his and he's going to be crowned Prince."

            "Who is your brother?"

            "Yuuichirou."

            "Yuuichirou, as in, Royal Guard Yuuichirou?"

            "The one and only."

            "Wow."

            "I know."

            "That's big. When is he going to be crowned? Does he know any of this? When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

            "Slow down Sere. I just found out today and I didn't want to say it in front of everyone else. I don't know if he knows or when he is going to be crowned. Does that answer everything?"

            "Yes it does. I'm going to ask my mother about that when I get back."

            "Rei! Serena! You're not practicing!" Ami yelled at us from around the corner.  

            "Coming," we both yelled together.

            "Ami, what time is it?" I asked when we walked back around.

            "10:45. Why?"

            "Because, I am supposed to meet my parents and see them off at 11. So I have to go." 

            "Why are you spending so much time with your parents today?" Makoto asked.

            "BecauseIjustfoundoutIhaveahalfbrotherandIneedtoaskthemsomemorequestionsaboutit," I answered all in one breath.

            "What?" they all asked.

            "She said 'Because I just found out I have a half-brother and I need to ask them some more questions about it,'" Serena answered.

            "How did you understand her?" Minakoko asked.

            "I don't know. Maybe it's a family thing."

            "Well, I have to go, Serena will tell you what she knows about it," I said and then left. 

********************************************************************************

Sorry this chap. is so short! But I promise I will try to get my next chapter out soon!! Please review!


End file.
